Yugi's Birthday
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Yugi treats his birthday like anyother day. He can't help it because of whats happened. He dreads the day when it comes. Yami, Joey, Tea, Bakura and Tristan try to find out why Yugi hates this day. Will Yugi learn to love this day or continue dreading
1. On the way to School

On the way to School

"Come on Yugi get up to go to school" Yugi grandpa said as he came in the room. The puzzle was shining from the sun but Yugi was still asleep. Grandpa looked at him and then sighed. Yugi lay there asleep while the puzzle was getting heated up from the sun. Grandpa looked at him and then moved the puzzle out from the sun. Yugi seemed fast asleep as his grandpa started to shake him awake but then remembered what day it was. He heard a ring of the door bell and goes and opens it to reveal a blond haired boy with a white t-shirt and a green jacket on over it. He also wore some blue jeans and white sport trainers. Grandpa told Joey that Yugi was not up yet and won't be for the next 5 hours when it is a weekend but this is a school week. They both hear a shuffling upstairs as Yugi wakes up. Yugi looks at his calendar and gets changed into his school uniform. Yugi came down and as Joey looked at him and smiled. It was just another normal day for Joey but he looked at Yugi who seemed a little down for the morning.

"Yugi? Are you ok?" Joey asked the spiky haired boy who was in his school uniform. The school uniform had a blue jacket and blue trousers with black shoes but he wore blue shoes instead. Yugi looked at Joey and then got some toast. Yugi's grandpa looked at Joey and then went to Yugi. Yugi had got his toast and sat down at the table. Joey followed him and also sat down at the table and watched Yugi. Yugi really did not look happy for the day. Joey then reminded Yugi that they needed to get to school.

"Joey I don't want to go to school" Yugi told Joey. Joey looked at him stunned. Yugi was normally willing to go to school but today there was something that confused Joey. Joey looked at his Grandpa. Yugi's grandpa looked at Joey to Yugi but then there was another knock on the door to the house and this time stood a white haired boy with a blue and white stripped t-shirt on along with a pair of light blue trousers and grey trainers on. Yugi was the only one in the school uniform and just wanted everyone to leave him. Bakura looked at Yugi and then at the door.

"You really want us to go don't you Yugi?" Bakura asked Yugi who looked at him as soon as he said his name. Joey looked at Yugi and then got the message from Yugi.

"Yugi come on lets go to school" Joey told Yugi. Yugi nodded and they all set off for school. The cold air brushed against Yugi's face and then he heard a voice.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" said the voice in his head. Yugi turned only to see a taller version of himself with darker clothes and a deeper voice. The puzzle was on a chain just like his was and sounded just as confused as Bakura did when he asked Yugi the question. Yugi looked at him and then walked away from him. Yami looked confused and the grabbed Yugi's shoulder and spun him around.

"Yugi please tell me what is on your mind." Yami asked Yugi again but Yugi just looked down. Joey turned around only to see that Yugi had stopped following him and nudged Bakura. Yami still had hold on Yugi shoulders but then when Yugi thought nothing bad could happen Joey looked at his phone and remembered that he forgot his homework and so started scribbling down something in his little homework book he carried. Bakura looked over his shoulder and then noticed that Yugi was not following them but Joey forgot about that. Joey finished scribbling in his book and put it back in his bag and then went over to Yugi. Yami moved away from Joey when he came so that Joey does not go through him but he let Joey get to Yugi. Joey then put both his hands on Yugi's shoulders and then started to go down to Yugi's level and looked at him directly in the eyes. Bakura then came down to Yugi's level and told Joey that they were going to be late. Joey then got up and darted away from them both as quickly as possible.

"Yugi you seemed really down today, what's on your mind?" Bakura asked Yugi but Yugi then started to walk on his way to the school. Bakura looked a little sad from the fact that Yugi would not tell anyone what was on his mind. Yami looked concerned too but there was nothing he could do that Joey could do. They all managed to get into school on time.


	2. The School Day

The School Day

The first lesson started as the teacher took register but Yugi did not turn up to lesson. Joey looked at Bakura who was sitting next to him. Bakura was sitting next to a girl with short brown hair; she was wearing a black sleeveless top on with a black skirt on. Bakura looked at her and she looked back at him. Bakura could guess that she was worried about Yugi not being in lesson. Bakura told Tea about the way Yugi was on the way to school but then the teacher came up to them and looked at the three.

"You three are Yugi's friends right?" The teacher asked Tea, Joey and Bakura and they all nodded. "Well did you see him on the way to school anyone?" The teacher asked them all. Joey and Bakura nodded but Tea did not walk to school with them. Joey then looked at the door hoping Yugi would walk right through but nothing happened when he looked. Just then there was a knock on the door and Yugi entered.

"Sorry I am late sir there was something I needed to take care of" Yugi said. Joey could tell that he talked to someone important but Bakura then noticed that Yugi had a cut on his hand. The teacher looked at Yugi.

"Where is your slip saying the reason for being late?" the teacher asked Yugi. Yugi handed the teacher a yellow slip. He then started to sit at the back of the classroom and got out a pen and some paper. The teacher gave Yugi a text book and Yugi happily started to copy out from the text book. Joey looked at Yugi and then he whispered to the boy sitting next to him.

"Hey do you think Yugi is ok?" Joey asked the boy with his brown hair all in the shape of a spike on his head. He wore a brown jacket with a white shirt on underneath, he also had on a pair of navy trousers with brown shoes on. Tristan looked back at Yugi but Yugi was too focused on the book to notice them. Yugi was focussing hard on the book that he did not realise the school bell rang as everyone started to get up and leave for the break. Tea, Bakura, Joey and Tristan waited for everyone to leave before going to talk to Yugi. Yugi was still copying out the book until the teacher came and took in the text book and Yugi's work. Tea looked over to see the teacher leave to hand in the work to the head principles office. Tea walked over to Yugi and he put his head on the desk still looking at the board.

"Hi Yugi, how are you?" Tea asked but Yugi looked at her and said nothing. Tea knew there was something wrong with Yugi because he never is this quiet. Joey then sat next to him and then took something out from his pocket. Joey unfolded the black piece of paper from Yugi's pocket and there was just a picture of his friends. Joey looked around and they were all there all of Yugi's friends were there waiting for him. Tea looked at Yugi and then took the picture off Joey and gave it back to Yugi. Yugi placed the picture back in his jacket pocket.

"Do you still have that picture?" Bakura asked Yugi who nodded and then the school bell rang and everyone came back in the room. This time the lesson was science and they were going physics. Yugi asked the teacher for a text book and sat at the back of the classroom re-writing what was already inside it. Tea, Joey, Tristan and Bakura all looked at him. Yugi was working on his own table but his friends all went to his table and started working with Yugi. Yugi seemed to be in his own world. When the teacher was talking Yami started writing something on Joey's work in pencil so that he can run it off. The pencil line was very light but you can still read it. Joey looked at his work only to see the note that Yami left for him. _Has Yugi ever acted like this before? _Joey read the note and then looked and nudged Tea to make her read the note. Bakura was too busy doing his school work when Joey decided to nudge him and Tristan. Yugi was still copying out from the text book when the end of the lesson came. The teacher came and took the text book away and took Yugi's work in. Joey rubbed off Yami's message so that he would not get in trouble.

It was lunch now and everyone went outside for lunch because the cafeteria was always full of people. Joey and Tristan dragged Yugi outside so that he would get some fresh air but Bakura and Tea made them put Yugi down and they took him by the shoulders outside. The air was cool and there was little breeze. Lots of kids were playing outside with a football but Joey and Bakura were duelling each other and Tea and Tristan were watching. Yami decided to see if he could talk to Yugi.

"Yugi what's on your mind?" Yami asked. Yugi did not even make eye contact with Yami and then Yami looked at his feet and there was a football there. Yami was tempted to kick it back but it will be pretty weird to see a football being kicked back so he just left it. Just then Kuriboh came out from its card and started to jump in front of Yugi. Yugi finally came back to the real world. Yami looked at Kuriboh and then at Yugi. The kids playing football came up to Yugi and said if they can take the ball back but when the kids were not looking Yami kicked the ball back to the football pitch as if it was dribbling on its own. Yugi looked at the kids and then nodded but then when they looked back the ball was already at the pitch ready to be kicked again. Kuriboh looked at Yugi and then hopped in his lap Tea noticed that Yugi started to act like himself again.

"Sorry I have been lost in my thoughts lately. Well just today anyway" Yugi finally said something and Joey looked at him. Joey then had a huge smile on his face as Yugi had finally said something. Yugi looked at Yami but Yami then sat next to Yugi and looked at the food on the table they were at. Yugi thought that Yami was hungry but Yami never is hungry he was just curious. Yami then saw a bug and started to follow it on the table. Yugi looked at the bug that started to get on the cards that was on the field. Kuriboh then hopped on the table and then jumped on the card game that Bakura and Joey were playing. The cards went flying everywhere as Kuriboh jumped on the decks as well. Yugi started to laugh as Joey and Bakura tried to catch the cards and sort out their decks again. Kuriboh went back into its card again and Yugi started to help Joey and Bakura. Yami stopped watching the bug and went to Yugi's side.

"Yugi what have you been thinking about?" Yami asked Yugi and Yugi looked at him.

"Sorry Yami but I can't tell you I can't tell anyone" Yugi told Yami. Yami seemed to understand and stopped asking Yugi what was on his mind. Yugi then went to the others. The head teacher came to see Yugi in the lunch break.

"Yugi, do you still want to go home?" He asked Yugi the question. Yugi looked at him and then his friends.

"Sorry sir but I think this year I am going to stay at school" Yugi told the head master. His black blazer covered his white shirt and a part of his plain black tie. The head masters black trousers swayed in the breeze. Yugi looked at the teacher and then at his friends. There was something different about this year that took the head teacher by surprise. Yugi looked at Joey and smiled. Joey then decided to pick up his cards and put them in his pocket. Joey then looked at Tea but then went and hugged Yugi. Yugi then looked at Yami and his look to Yami suggested that he will only tell him and no one else. Yami smiled and nodded from Yugi's look. The lunch did not last long after that and the bell rang.

Yugi and the group went inside to their next lesson and Yugi joined in the lesson this time. The teacher was amazed from what's happened. It came to the end of school and they all went home.


	3. Yami finds out the Truth

Yami finds out the truth

Yugi went home alone for a change and managed to get home with nothing happening. Yugi got inside the game shop that his grandpa had opened but today it was closed. There was a note on the door saying "If you are a friend of Yugi Muto then call his phone to let you in" Yugi read the sign and pulled out a key to let him in because the door was locked. He unlocked it and went inside. He put his bag on the floor and went upstairs and went into his bedroom. Yami appeared beside him.

"What did you want to talk about Yugi?" Yami asked Yugi. Yugi then went to a draw with a lock on it and went to the door and there was a key perched right on the wooden frame of the door. Yugi took the key back to the draw. The key was stone cold as if it has not been toughed for over a year now. The key also looked like it has been in a fire but it was just a dark black key. Yugi took the key to the lock on the draw and unlocked it. As Yugi opened the draw there were cards in the draw, birthday cards. Yami looked in the draw as Yugi took out a photo. In the photo there was Yugi in the middle from when he was only 3 years old. There was a woman and a man standing next to him the woman had long brown hair and she had the same skin colour as Yugi had and she was tall. The man was spiky hair as it started to spike up but it was not as tall as Yugi's hair was. The man was wearing a blazer which was dark blue with a red top on under the blazer. He wore black leather trousers and black trainers. The woman's eyes where large like Yugi's but they were blue and the man's eyes were purple. Yugi took out the photo and put it on the bedside table.

"These are my parents" Yugi started as Yami started to look at the photo. "They left me when I was 3 years old and they gave me to my grandpa to look after me. They said they were going on a business trip and I have not heard from them. This happened 13 years ago and I don't have any contact with them. I don't think they even remember me anymore." Yugi told Yami as a tear started to fall from his eye. Yami looked at Yugi and then he understood why he was upset for the day.

"You miss you parents don't you Yugi?" Yami asked Yugi who was crying now. Yami then put his arm around Yugi and found a tissue and gave it to Yugi. Yugi then took the tissue and whipped his eyes and then looked at the picture again. "Is there something you are not telling me Yugi?" Yami asked Yugi as soon as he whips Yugi's eyes with the tissue. Yugi looked at Yami and nodded.

"Yami I don't expect you to know what today is do you." Yugi asked Yami. Yami just looked at Yugi. "Today is my birthday the same day my parents left me." Yugi told Yami. Yami looked at Yugi and then realised why he was so miserable this day and hopefully no other day. Yami looked at the picture again. Yugi looked more like his father then his mother but he could tell she was his mother. Yugi's phone then went off in his pocket. Yugi tool the phone out from his pocket and pushed the answer button on his phone. Yugi went outside the room and a few seconds later he came back in. Yami looked at Yugi and the out the window.

"Who was it Yugi?" Yami asked Yugi but Yugi did not pay attention and just looked at the family photo of his parents. Yami went to the draw and started looking through it he found a picture of again when Yugi was three years of old with his mother, father and his grandpa. Yami realised that this was the last photo taken because after that then there was no more pictures and no more cards. Yugi looked at Yami as he was going through the draw. Yugi then said to Yami that it was Joey coming to help him with his homework even though Yugi was in the same lesson as he was and he was but he needed the sheet to work from off Joey. Yugi looked out the window with Yami and saw Joey coming towards the shop. Yugi then left the room and Yami, Yami looked at Yugi as he left the room.


	4. Joey finds out

Joey finds out

Yugi walked downstairs and let Joey in the house. Joey looked really hyper when he came round the house. Yugi's grandpa came in the room and took Yugi out to have a word with him. Joey followed only to eaves drop in the conversation. Yugi and his grandpa were sitting at a table when he over heard the words "Happy birthday Yugi" Joey then looked surprised that he did not know when it was Yugi's birthday. Joey then took out his phone and texted everyone that knew Yugi and was his friend. He texted them saying it was Yugi's birthday. Tea, Tristan and Bakura all sent back to reply to the text Joey sent "We will be waiting for you near the pond" They all arranged to go there. Yugi came out the room and told Joey that he was sorry but he was going to bed. Joey looked confused as he saw Yugi go to his bedroom and closed the door.

"You must not be too hard on Yugi for this day and maybe the next day." Yugi's grandpa said to Joey as he looked confused. Joey looked at him and then back up at Yugi's room. Joey then looked confused at him and then looked at the calendar only to see the day crossed out.

"How come this day has been crossed out and no other days?" Joey asked as he started walking to the calendar but then Yugi's grandpa walked into another room and sat down at the table. He signalled Joey into the room and to the seat next to him.

"It happened 13 years ago. This was when Yugi's birthday came round at the same time his parents left him. His parents brought Yugi to me and took Yugi around the shop to have a look around. I did not expect them to leave Yugi in my care until 3 weeks later his parents told me they were leaving Yugi in my care. Yugi was still asleep when I was told the news. The day after they told me they did not even say good bye to Yugi and they just left. I bet they just told Yugi that he will be staying here for a couple of days but they never came back. Yugi waited for his parents to come back but they never did. Yugi spent the next 2 years trying to find them but I could not let him out and I got him onto the Duel Monster game he is playing now. Even since now he has waited for his parents to come back every year. I don't think he even believes that they care about him anymore because he does not even get a card from them. The last time he received a card from them was when he was 3. He always treasured that card but even now he wants to meet up with his parents again just to see them." Yugi's Grandpa told Joey. Joey looked stunned from what he has heard and then got up.

"There has got to be something we can do?" Joey asked to see if there was anything he can do to help on this day. "There just has to be. Is this why he just copied out the book today and why he never enjoys this day only?" Joey asked in confusion to what has happened.

"Yugi always locks himself in his room on this day and never comes out to play with anyone or anything and he hardly has anything to eat as well." Yugi's grandpa told Joey.


	5. Grandpa meets Yami

FC: How come there is no one here?

Yami has entered the roomm

Yami: sorry I'm late

FC: Yami would you do the honers?

Yami: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any charicters from this story

* * *

Grandpa meets Yami

The day went past and Yugi was still up in his room just looking out the window and then Yami came up behind Yugi and also looked out the window with him. Yugi saw Joey leave the house and look up at the window at Yugi and Yami. Joey could only see Yugi thought but Yami looked at Joey and then left the window. Yugi still looked at Joey but nothing changed and Joey left to see the others in the park. Yugi sighed as Joey left Yugi's sight. He knew he wanted to tell Joey about what he was feeling but he just could not.

"Joey I want to tell you but I am afraid of my past" Yugi said to himself as Yami looked at Yugi as he said that. Yami looked at Yugi and then the door that was next to him. Yugi looked at Yami. Yami then looked at Yugi and then pointed to the deck that was on the side of his bed. The cards were all over the bed and they were all sorted into groups. Yami then started to put the cards in a pile and shuffle them all. Yugi then looked at Yami and then got his deck off Yami and Yami picked up his own deck and they started to duel each other. Yugi's grandpa then knocked on the door saying that he has made some food for Yugi. Yugi opened the door and he and his grandpa walked downstairs to have something to eat for a snack. Yugi then sat down and the puzzle started to shine. Yugi took the puzzle off and put it on the table. Grandpa looked at Yugi and then Yami appeared next to him. Yami became solid and sat next to Yugi.

"You must be the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle" Yugi's Grandpa said as he had a first saw Yami in his life. Yami nodded and then looked at Yugi.

"I just thought it was about time that I got to meet you. I have watched over Yugi when he solved the Millennium Puzzle." Yami told Yugi's grandpa. Yami then looked at Yugi. "Yugi told me about what happened 13 years ago. So I know why he is depressed." Yami told Yugi's grandpa.

"Joey came round again and wanted to ask if you wanted to come out and play with him today. I said that you might not but he really wanted to play with you Yugi." Grandpa said to Yugi and Yami. Yami then looked at the food Yugi had and then decided to get his own food because he knew where everything was. Yami took out a little biscuit and started to nibble on it. Yugi just looked at Yami as he started to eat what his grandpa gave him. Yugi finished what he was eating and so did Yami so they both said that they will go and see Joey at the park just to make Joey happy. Yugi and Yami then left the house.

* * *

FC: So what did you think Yami?

Yami: This might get interesting...

FC: Where is Yugi?

Yami: Well Yugi has tried brining me to

FC: SHHHH! thats my next story after the this one =]

Yami: ohh

FC: Next chapter will be called **"Daniel"**

Yami: Thank you for the readers of this story amd I...

FC: We

Yami: We hope you enjoy this story.


	6. Daniel

FC: Hey readers I don't have anyone with me today. So I am just going to tell you that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Daniel

Joey managed to get everyone at the park when Bakura told them that he saw Yugi sitting alone in the park. Joey, Tea and Tristan looked at Bakura as he said this. There was something Joey had forgotten about. That was the fact that he needed to see Yugi.

"Hey Bakura make sure you know what you are doing and if you can try to get contact with these people if you can. Just tell them their son is looking for them." Joey told Bakura and then handed him a list of what Joey wanted done and then Joey met up with Yugi. Yugi tried to be as happy as Joey wanted but there was nothing he can do to keep Yugi happy for long. Just then Yugi heard a voice next to him.

"Guessing by the look on Joey's face he has something planned" Yami said next to Yugi. Yami looked different than before because he took a different style to Yugi. Yami wore a black t-shirt with a Dark Magician on with a pair of long black trousers with fire at the bottom. The Millennium puzzle was on a chain that looked black and Yami wore fingerless gloves. His coat was a jet black with the same eye as the millennium puzzle right in the centre. Yami had a hat on and it managed to keep all of his hair under it with none poking out. Yugi looked at Yami to see what he was doing in the puzzle and the result was standing in front of him. Yami then looked at Joey and Joey looked at Yami as he started looking at him like he was scanning him. Joey then looked at Yugi who smiled at him.

"Yugi can you do something for me please?" Joey asked Yugi as he stopped looking at Yugi and now at Yami. Yami started back at Joey and there was no emotion on Yami's face and that started to creep Joey out when he looked at him.

"Joey what can I do for you? Yugi asked Joey as hit attention went back to him. Yugi looked at Yami and for once they were both out of the house together.

"Yugi, can you tell me who your friend is?" Joey asked Yugi. They both looked at Yami who was thinking of a name to call himself. Yami then looked around because he could not say that he was Yugi that will be a bit strange for him. Yugi then looked back at Joey. "Your friend is a little strange because he looked like you Yugi." Joey told Yugi.

"My name is Daniel" Yami told Joey and Joey then smiled. (Yami is going to be called Daniel by Joey and the others) Yami looked at Joey and then walked around Joey as he was inspecting him. Yami then walked back and stood next to Yugi and smiled. "So Joey what's this surprise you have for my friend Yugi?" Yami asked Joey. Joey looked shocked at the fact that Yami knew what he was doing.

"How do you know what I have been up to Daniel?" Joey asked Yami but Yami played no attention to Joey anymore and something caught his attention. Yami looked over at some families that were enjoying themselves but did not point it out to Yugi knowing his reaction. Yami kept it a secret from Joey and Yugi. Joey then started to take Yugi to the group with everyone else and Yami followed. Tea looked at Yami and Yugi and Tristan looked at him.

"Hey Joey, who's your friend?" Tristan said as he pointed to Yami.

"My name is Daniel and you must be Tristan? Am I correct?" Yami asked Tristan. Tristan looked amazed at Daniel but he just smiled and nodded. Tristan then looked Tea who started to examine Daniel and then looked at Yugi.

"I'm Tea it's nice to meet you Daniel. You have a Dark Magician on your t-shirt are you a fan of Duel Monsters?" Tea offered her hand to Daniel but he refused to shake hands encase he did the same handshake as Yugi. If he did then Tea might find out that Yugi had let his other self out. Yugi told Tea that there was a spirit in his Millennium item and that he gave Yugi advice in his duels. Yami was not really suppose to be out when Yugi was out but Yugi promised he will let Yami out to see the real world in his own eyes and not taking control of Yugi's body. Yami then looked at his top and the Dark Magician was there like it was on the card in his pocket. Yami looked at Tea and smiled.

"Sorry I don't shake hands with people I don't trust unless I know they are ok but that might take some time" Daniel said to Tea. Tea then looked a little annoyed but Yami could tell that it was not ok with her. Yugi then started pulling on Daniel's jacket when Yami looked at Yugi he had the feeling that he should just try to fit in. Even if the boys don't know about Daniel is really Yami he might let Tea know.

"Daniel I think I know who you truly are. Kiss me if you are really the spirit of the Millennium puzzle Yami." Tea whispered in Daniel's ear. Daniel then kissed Tea on the cheek and she blushed. Yugi then smiled because that was the first time Yami let emotions take over him he normally held them back. Yami then looked at Yugi and wondered if he did something wrong. Yugi just smiled. This made Yami smile at Tea. "Daniel don't worry your secret is safe with me." Tea told Yami. Tea felt the sense that Yami started to relax from the fact that Tea was going to keep his secret a secret from the others. Yami looked at Joey and Tristan but they both looked away as they were busy doing something.

Bakura came running back and whispered something to Joey. Joey started to jump up and down with excitement. Bakura then looked at Yami.

"Sorry I did not realise Yugi had a friend with him. Joey did you find Yugi with a friend?" Bakura asked Joey who was still jumping up and down on the spot. Yugi then looked down at the ground and Daniel put his arm around Yugi and they both sat down.

"I can't keep it a secret anymore Daniel. I need to tell them." Yugi told Yami and Tea came down and sat in fount of Yugi only to see in his eyes were filled with tears. Yami looked at Tea and gave her a hint that he needed to get Yugi back to the house because it was unfair on him to see family all over the place. Tea did not understand why but she could tell Yugi was really unhappy about being here. Joey, Bakura and Tristan looked over at Yugi and then said that they will see him later. So Yami and Tea managed to get Yugi back to his house.

* * *

FC: Still no one here but stay tuned for the next chapter **"Yami in the house"**


	7. Yami in the house

FC: I went on a little search for people and I found Yami and Yugi in detention.

Yami: I was not in Detention.

FC: Yes you were I had to make an excuse to get you out

Yugi: On with the Chapter after I say this. FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Yami in the house

"Yugi if you want you can go back upstairs into your bedroom and just take a long rest then that's fine with me." Yami told Yugi. Yugi then walked upstairs and shut the door behind him. Tea looked at Yami who started to take all the outdoor kit off him. Yami then went into another bedroom and got changed into the same thing that Yugi was wearing. The school uniform that Yugi always wore.

"So what was with the act of Daniel anyway Yami?" Tea asked Yami but Yami looked upstairs he was clearly more worried about Yugi than Tea at the moment. "Yami are you ok?" Tea asked again but Yami then looked at her and then down.

"I know I don't know Yugi's past very well but it's like I know what he is feeling. I can't even explain myself." Yami told Tea.

"Yami what was with the Daniel business anyway?" Tea asked Yami but Yami then realised what she meant by his little act back then.

"Daniel was just a name I could think off. I thought it would be best if Joey, Bakura and Tristan don't know I really do exist at all. I just help Yugi win the duels." Yami told Tea. She seemed to understand why Yami called himself Daniel but she does not understand what Yugi is going through but it just seemed like she was waiting for something to happen. Yugi's grandpa came in the room only to see Yami and Tea talking.

"Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle how are you?" Yugi's grandpa asked Yami.

"You can call me Yami if you want." Yami told Yugi's grandpa. Yami was still looking at Yugi's room.

"Sorry but I never knew you wanted to be called Yami before." Yami looked at Yugi's grandpa when he said that to Yami. Yami then looked at Tea and Tea then remembered that she needed to get back to the group to sort out something important. Tea then said good bye to Yami and Yugi's grandpa and left them.

"Is there anything we can do to help Yugi?" Yami asked but when he looked at Yugi's grandpa he then felt really sorry that he could not help Yugi. Yami then decided to leave Yugi until he wanted Yami up there. Yami found a book on ancient Egypt and started to read everything. He scanned the pictures into his memory and the information. Yugi's grandpa looked at Yami because Yami seemed attached to the book. Yami did not even notice the fact that he was alone in the room but the fact that even Yugi's grandpa has left Yami alone to read his book. Yami could not stop thinking about Yugi though. He knew that he wanted to help Yugi but at this moment after seeing the real world he wanted to go back outside to see it.

"Yami, you go out and enjoy the world I know how to look after Yugi." Yami looked at Yugi's grandpa and decided it best to leave Yugi with the only family he got left. Yami got back into his clothes to be Daniel and then left. Yami thought something was calling his name. It sounded like Yugi's voice.

"Yami...Can I talk to you please?" Yami turned to look up at Yugi's bedroom and started to go to Yugi to tell him where he was going. The voice echoed in his head but he went to Yugi as he was calling him. Yami entered Yugi's bedroom and found Yugi with a duel disk on his left arm. Yami just smiled and went into the puzzle. A few seconds later he came back out with a deck and a duel disk.

"You sure you want to duel Yugi?" Yami asked Yugi and Yugi gave a smile to Yami meaning yes. Yami then looked outside. "Yugi I want to see more of your town from my eyes and we can duel in the centre ok?" Yami asked Yugi.

"Yeah maybe duelling outside might help" Yugi told Yami. They both got ready to go outside to duel.

* * *

FC: What have you got planned for tommorow?

Yami: You are going to upload the next chapter **"Harry and Megan Muto"**


	8. Harry and Megan Muto

Harry and Megan Muto

Joey, Bakura, Tea and Tristan were wondering about finding something perfect for little Yugi. Bakura then found something interesting.

"Hey, guys do you think Yugi will like to see something?" Bakura pointed out two names in a book. Bakura then looked around only to see the point when Joey came by he remembered what they were doing. Joey then found the names. Megan Muto and Harry Muto Yugi's parents. Bakura then smiled to himself because he found them. Joey then found where they were working and decided to go and talk to them. Bakura found Tea and Tristan and he took them back to Joey. Joey had a big grin on his face and then he started jumping up and down after he put the phone down.

"I just book an appointment with Megan and Harry Muto. Well we can see them at lunch" Joey told them. Everyone smiled when they got the news. Tea looked at her watch and it said it was 12:00.

"We need to get to the building if we are going to talk about what we have planned for Yugi!"Tea shouted at everyone. They all found their own way to the building. The building was tall it had about 50 floors. Bakura looked a little nervous before going inside but he did so anyway. Even if he was worried. They all entered the building and is felt like everything was made out of glass but it was a very big reception. There was a young woman at the reception desk and she looked up as Joey came up to the desk.

"Hi. This is the company know as work life how can I help you sir?" She looked at Joey who tried to look as smart as he could to impress her.

"We have an appointment with Harry and Megan Muto" Tea interrupted them and the receptionist looked up. She had her mouth open a little bit but then closed it. She still looked surprised from the names Tea just said.

"I have to escort you to them they normally have a busy schedule. This must be important if they made room for you" The receptionist said as she left her desk and put a sign up saying where she was going.

"Excuse me but what's your name?" Tristan asked the receptionist as she escorted them.

"My name is Rebecca" She told the group. Rebecca wore a white shirt with black trousers and black shoes. Her hair was blond and it was in a pony tail. The pony tail landed half-way down her back. Joey could not stop looking around the place. There were tables everywhere and people were working there. Joey though it could do with a kids touch but he knew that would never happen. Tristan looked at Joey still looking around the place. Tea and Bakura were in front of Tristan and Joey because they were walking so slowly. Rebecca took them up in the lift up to floor 50. The top floor.

The top floor has red carpet along with yellow walls. There were massive glass windows.

"I shall leave you here their office is right in front of you" Rebecca said as she left them. Bakura sighed at the sight of the door. _Harry and Megan Muto's office_ it said in gold letters. The letters don't even have a finger print on them. Joey then came to the door and knocked on it. A woman with long brown hair and she had the same skin colour as Yugi did. Joey though that this must of been her woman. The woman wore a brown top along with white trousers. It looks like she only just brought them because there was no dot of mud on them. A man then came to the door. The man had spiky hair but they were not as tall as Yugi's spikes were. Joey remembered Yugi very well. The man wore a black suit with a little black bow tie a white shirt and shiny black shoes.

"You must be Harry Muto and Megan Muto." Tea said as she held out her hand. Both adults too her hand one by one and led them into their office.

"You said it was a matter or emergencies" Harry said as he sat down at his desk. Joey looked at him and nodded. Tea then looked a little nervous but Megan decided to sit next to her and they started talking. They started to act like little girls talking about the news and other stuff.

"Yes do you remember Yugi?" Joey asked Harry. Harry gave Joey a puzzle look. Joey could tell that his memory was picking up on the name. Harry then looked at Bakura and then his wife.

"Honey, do you remember Yugi?" Harry asked his wife. Megan looked at him confused. Joey started to get worried.

"Yeah he has been in the news for top duellist. The little kid beat Seto Kaiba the master of duelling." Joey told them. Megan and Harry both had a memory wave from when Yugi was about 3 years old. Harry then took out a picture which had Megan and him side of a little boy...Yugi.

"Yugi Muto...our son I forgot completely about him!" Harry then shouted which made Joey jump nearly out of his skin. Megan then remembered Yugi and she went white. She remembered leaving Yugi at her father's for 13 years now. She then looked at Tea and burst into tears. Tea put her arm around her and comforted her. Harry then looked at Joey. "Please tell us where he is" he asked Joey. Joey then had a big grin on his face and started laughing like an idiot.

"Well...Mr Muto, Yugi has locked himself in his bedroom last time Tea went there and decided to leave him alone" Bakura told both of Yugi's parents. They both looked at each other and decided to see their son.

"What day is it today?" Harry asked Bakura.

"It's his birthday" Joey said.

"Has he waited all these years for us to come back?" Megan asked. Joey nodded.

"Let's go and see our son Megan" Harry said as he got his coat and put it on. Megan smiled and so did the kids. They all left the office together to go and see Yugi.


	9. The day out and the letter

The day out and the letter

Yugi and Yami were outside as they decided to go out for some fresh air and because Yugi wanted to. Yami put on his Daniel act when people came around only to keep his identity safe from the world. Yugi started to look happier than he was before something strange happened. A dog decided to jump on Yugi and started licking him as if the dog knew that he was feeling empty inside. Yugi could not help but laugh as the dog licked his face. Yami looked at Yugi and smiled. Yami then decided to sit next to Yugi as the dog stopped licking his face and started to lick Yami's face instead. Yami has never been licked before until now Yami seemed to enjoy it. Yugi then looked in front of him as black shoes were there. Yugi started to look up onto the persons face. He started to back away as Yami got the dog to sit next to him. The dog was a brown Great Dane with a black nose and black eyes. Yami looked up at the man that was standing in front o him and looked at Yugi who started to back away from him.

"Yugi do you know him?" Yami asked Yugi as he started backing away from the man too. Yugi shook his head and started running away from the man. The man chased Yugi and Yami and so did the dog. Just when things could not get worse it looked like the sky was reflecting on Yugi's emotions as it stated to have heavy rain with thunder and lightning. Yami ran fast to keep up with Yugi as Yugi was running as fast as he could. Yugi's legs were starting to kill him as he ran he would not give up until he got somewhere safe. Yami managed to find shelter and managed to get Yugi in there without the man finding them.

"Thanks Daniel" Yugi said to Yami in case anyone else was there Yami would not be found out. Yugi was breathing heavily from all the running he did and Yami looked at him. Yami then decided to give it a rest and started to relax after what's just happened. Yugi looked at Yami and then looked down. Yami looked outside and it started to stop raining. Yami gave a sigh of relief and then looked at Yugi.

"We better get on home your Grandpa might be worried about what we are doing" Yami told Yugi. Yugi nodded and they started to go outside. They headed back to the game shop and went inside. Yami took his hat off and his spiky hair took its place happily in the same position as Yugi's was. Yami then went upstairs to get changed. Yugi just looked at Yami as he left Yugi.

"Grandpa we are home!" Yugi called in the house but there was no reply. Yami came back down after Yugi called in the house. Yami looked curiously at his foot prints as they went upstairs. Yugi smiled as Yami saw his foot prints on the floor. He left no mark when he was on a beach but when Yami has water on his shoes you could see where he has been. Yugi then started looking around the house to see if he could find anything interesting. The house was empty.

"Yugi look what I found" Yami said to Yugi as he found a note on the kitchen fridge. Yugi took the note out from Yami's hands and started to read it out loud.

_Dear Yugi and Yami_

_I was asked to meet up with someone to talk about my game shop so I won't be home until 6 o'clock in the evening. Sorry for not telling you before but you know what it's like with us Muto's we keep secrets for a little while but in the end when something has happened then we will tell each other._

_From your Grandfather._

_P.S If I am not home at 6 o'clock make yourself some dinner please._

Yugi took some time to re-read the letter again as Yami went into the kitchen to look for something to eat. Yugi followed Yami and then looked up at the clock. 5 o'clock.

"That's ok its only 1 hour of me and you together" Yugi said reassuringly but Yami could tell that he needed his grandfather with him at the moment. Yami then looked at the clock and then back at Yugi again.

"Yugi if you want to get some sleep then you can but I can't cook" Yami said to Yugi as Yugi's eyes started to fill with tears again. Yami smiled and Yugi then hugged Yami. Yami hugged in return and Yugi felt better but still wanted something to happen.

Time passed and Yami and Yugi were having a game of chess as it came to 5:30 when something fell from the letter box. Yami's sensitive hearing heard it and went to get it. Yugi was still thinking of his move but making sure that Yami could not read his thoughts because that would be cheating. Yami came back in with a letter for Yugi without a stamp on. Yugi tool the letter off Yami and in side was a peice of card saying:

_Come to the park Yugi_

_From Joey_

Yugi was confused at the letter but looked outside and the sun started to shine through the windows and onto Yugi. Yami smiled like he knew what was going to happen. Yugi took the letter with him and looked at Yami.

"Come on Yugi don't keep Joey waiting you know what he is like" Yami said to Yugi as he got changed to be Daniel again. Yugi smiled at the fact that Yami was going to follow. Yugi then got on a thin rain coat in case it rained again and then locked the shop up after turning all the lights off. They went outside and walked away to the park. After they left a bush started to rustle in the wind but people went to the game shop and picked the lock. They had bags with them and they went inside carrying bags with them. Yugi and Yami continued to see Joey at the park.


	10. At the Park and the Party

At the Park and the Party

By the time Yami and Yugi got to the park they could not see Joey anywhere.

"Hey Yugi" Yami said as he pointed to a fountain Yugi nodded and they went there. Joey was no one to be seen but there was a dog waiting for them. When it saw Yami come closer it started to growl at him as if it knew that Yami was a cat lover. Yugi and Yami both stopped.

"I don't think it likes me" Yami said to Yugi.

"I think I know that dog. I think it was the same one that jumped onto me before" Yugi said to Yami. Yami was a bit concerned when the dog came up to Yugi and started licking his hand. Yami stood back as if he hated the dog.

"I'm just going to look for Joey" Yami said to Yugi as the dog started to growl at Yami again. Yugi smiled and stroked the dog with the back of his hand and it immediately calmed down as if it recognised Yugi. Yami walked off only to be tackled by a Joey.

"Daniel my man what are you doing out so late?" Joey asked but Yami could not believe what Joey was acting like. Yugi stopped and watched as the dog sat next to him. Yami on the other hand wanted to get out from under Joey. Joey put his arm around Yami and smiled.

"Joey what are you doing?" Yugi asked in confusion as the dog tried to lick his face.

"You know what Yugi I told you to meet me here. I did not expect you to bring Daniel with you" Joey told but Yami started to growl at Joey. Joey realised that only Yami growls at people when he gets annoyed and Joey released him. Yami stumbled backwards and Yugi caught him.

"Don't worry..." Yugi said as Joey came over.

"Is that Yami?" Joey asked in confusion.

"Yes I am Yugi's darker version Yami" Yami said. He stood up and Joey followed.

"Yugi you know you are not allowed t let him out...no offence Yami" Joey said as Yami glared at him. Joey then felt a cold shoulder.

"Joey what did you want us out for?" Yugi asked Joey.

"Well I have something to ask you" Joey said and then put his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah what is it Joey" Yugi asked and then looked at his watch.

"Do you want to duel me because I have gotten a lot stronger since the last time I duelled you...I think that was in battle city" Joey said

"Go on Yugi it looks like fun" Yami said behind him still staring at the dog that was growling at him like it did not want him near Yugi. Yami and the dog have not gotten off to a good start. Yugi looked at the dog and then nodded saying that he will challenge him to a duel to see how strong he is now than he was before. Yami stood back and watched with the 3 Egyptian God cards in his deck. He knew that Yugi would not use them so he though he better keep them. Since the battle city tournament Yami has felt a lot safer with the 3 God cards in his deck. Yugi looked at Yami and he knew very well that he wanted to be in the duel but Joey would stand no chance against Yami but Yugi had a different battle plan that Yami did. Yugi played his deck less aggressive than Yami did. The dog decided to stand by Yugi with the occasional growl at Yami.

"Hey Yugi I'm going to sit by that tree if you need me" Yami said.

Yami did what he said and the dog followed him. Yugi and Joey both looked at the dog before turning to their duel. Yami also wondered what the dog was doing from the fact that it started to come near it and not grown anymore. Yami just ignored the dog.

Back at Yugi's house 4 shadows had unlocked the door and crept into the house and then put a book on the table in the kitchen. One of the dark figures took off their coat only to revile Harry Muto.

"Right these are the party plans let's get this all sorted out" He said as everyone else in the room got excited. They all dashed around the room trying to get everything all ready from the time when Joey brings Yugi back from the little day. Harry then let everyone revile who they were as Yugi's grandpa came in the room wondering what was happening. Grandpa jumped from the sight of Yugi's parents.

"What are you doing here? He asked Harry and Megan Muto as they came together.

"We heard about how out son has been waiting for us for 12 years and decided to see out son. I think it would make him happy" Harry told Yugi's grandpa.

"Dad, how is Yugi?" She asked him but Grandpa looked over to see Bakura and Tea putting up decorations. Over the house and then Grandpa looked at Megan and smiled.

"He is fine Megan don't worry. Besides he is with his friends at the moment I am guessing because Joey and Tristan are not here" Grandpa told Megan. She burst into tears hearing this news on what has happened to Yugi. Even though it was not bad news she was crying about how he has been. There was a knock at the door and Tristan came in the house as Tea opened it Tristan collapsed on the floor and seemed like he was gasping for air. Tea then helped Tristan to his feet and then Tristan took off his coat only to see a tuxedo underneath. Tea did not even ask.

"I decided that you are going to need someone to look smart and take the picture" Tristan said as he stood up and then put his coat on a peg. Megan and Harry then looked at the picture that was downstairs. Tristan walked over to them and gave a week smile. Tea and Bakura were working in the kitchen to get all the food sorted out. Harry and Megan were helping their dad put up all the decorations. Everyone was smiling as they sorted out the house for the best birthday that Yugi will ever have in his recent years.

"What are we going to do about Yami?" Tristan whispered to Tea in the kitchen.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because we don't know when Yami was born and knowing Yami he won't know it anyway" Tristan continued as Bakura came over after putting something in the oven.

"Tristan has a point Yami won't know about when his birthday is" Bakura told the little group of 3 people involving himself.

"That's true I thought that Yugi and Yami could share their birthday for this day" Tea then said after a few minutes past. Bakura nodded but Tristan thought it was a bad idea. Tristan looked at the clock.

"Joey is going to have to bring back Yugi in a couple of minutes" Tristan said as he looked at the clock and then back at Tea.

"Bakura can you keep an eye on everything in this room while I go and get changed into my fancy dress outfit like Tristan has" Tea told Bakura as she left with Tristan.

Back at the park Yami had fallen asleep under the tree as Yugi and Joey finished their 5th duel with Yugi winning all the time. They both looked at Yami who was asleep and decided to sit next to him. Yami then felt Yugi getting closer and woke up. The dog was asleep next to him but when Yami woke up it woke up. There was something about the dog that Yami started to notice. It was like it was waiting for something to happen.

"Hey Joey I need to go home know I don't think I told my Grandpa where I was going." Yugi said to Joey. Joey remembering the party then grabbed hold of Yugi and stopped him going to his house until then Joey's phone went off. Joey looked on his phone and then read the text message from Tea saying that he could bring Yugi and Yami here. The dog started jumping up at Yugi and licked his face.

"Hey Yugi lets go home your grandpa has something special to show you" Joey said as he started to go a different way home from the park to get to Yugi's house.

"Joey the house is this way" Yugi called out to Joey as he pointed the quickest way out of the park back to his house. Yami gave a shrug as he pointed to Yami who was in the same direction of Yugi's house.

"Yugi I will catch up I just need to do something before coming round" Joey called out to Yugi just before he disappeared round the corner. Yugi looked confused before feeling something pulling his leg. He looked down at his trousers and the dog was trying to pull Yugi to his house he looked up as Yami came closer to Yugi as if he knew what was going on with Joey. Yami just gave a simple smile and then looked at the little dog trying to pull Yugi.

"I am guessing that we just go home" Yugi said to Yami. Yami nodded and they left the park. Yugi seemed a little nervous but Yami tried to comfort him hoping to get somewhere but then they got to the house. Yugi took out his keys in his pocket and unlocked the house. The lights were off.

Yugi walked carefully into the living room and then turned on the lights after he did so he was greeted by...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI!" Everyone shouted out to Yugi. Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin but Yami had his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Yugi asked confused as his grandpa came out of the crowd and gave his grandson a hug as he hugged Yugi he whispered something into Yugi's ear. After they finished hugging there was the ring of the door bell. Yugi went to answer it and there stood Joey in a tuxedo.

"Hi Yugi sorry for leaving you before but I needed to get changed" Joey said as he pulled out something from behind him. There was a present wrapped in blue wrapping paper on and Joey held it out for Yugi to take. Yugi looked a little worried because he was never given something from another person on his birthday until Joey held it out for him. He though it would be rude not to take it so in the end he took the present out from Joey's hand and then placed is carefully on the table. Yami and Joey both looked at each other and then shook hands.

"I am glad to finally meet you when you are yourself Yami" Joey said as he felt Yami's hand with his in the hand shake. Yami felt the warmth from Joey's hand and then let go. He looked at his hand and then smiled at Joey.

"It a pleasure to meet you in person Joey" Yami said to Joey and then both burst out in laughter. Yugi on the other hand decided to go and talk to Bakura, Tristan and Tea. Yugi seemed ok with what was going on until a dog came up and jumped on to Yugi. Yugi looked as if he knew the dog as Yugi was enjoying the licking from the dog. Harry and Megan both whistled at the same time with different pitches of whistle which both gained Yugi and the dog's attention. Yugi looked up at the two who owned the whistle as he remembered his parents doing that to get their pet back to them but he remembered that they might of forgotten about him. This shielded Yugi away from more curiosity away from both of the owners of the whistle. Joey then pulled Yugi to his feet as he came over. Yami looked at the owners of the whistles as well but there was something that Yami knew that Yugi was missing out on.

"Yugi do they look familiar?" Yami asked Yugi but Yugi did not make the connection. Yugi then went back to his friends leaving Yami alone. Harry and Megan decided to talk to the person they have never met before. They both could see that he looked a lot like their son but this one was different. Yami watched them trying to remember where he saw them before and then the picture flashed in his head.

"His parents" Yami said in a low voice. Megan was the first to get to Yami and she smiled at him. Her smile was warm to Yami something he never felt before in years. This could be because he knew that he was the spirit of the millennium puzzle he was mainly known as Yugi's alter ego.

"Can I help you?" Yami asked Megan as she got to Yami. Yami felt like he could trust them with everything but he knew that could never happen. Harry then came to Megan's side and put his hand on Megan's shoulder.

"Yes can we talk to you for a little while?" Megan asked Yami. He felt like he should so he followed them without Yugi knowing about Yami going. Yami smiled to see Yugi have such a good time and then Yami sat down at a chair as Harry and Megan did the same on the opposite Yami.

"How can I help you?" Yami asked again only to get a quick reply this time.

"Yes please can you tell us who you are" Megan said. Her words felt like Yami was wrapped in her warmth as if he was her son. Yami then felt guilty for a strange reason but found the voice inside of him and then gave a sigh of relief.

"I am Daniel. I'm a friend of Yugi. I'm nothing more" Yami lied to Yugi's parents. Yugi's grandpa then came in the room as he heard Yami call himself Daniel.

"Sorry but you can trust them you know" He said to Yami.

"Are you lying to us?" Harry asked Yami who nodded.

"Why are you lying? There is nothing to be kept a secret from the Mutos" Megan said in a voice which made Yami relax a little.

"Sorry but Yugi said I am not really suppose to revile myself to anyone I don't know. My real name is hidden from me but I have been called Yami. I liked the name and started to call myself as Yami but I want to know my real name. I was sealed inside the Millennium puzzle which is around mine and Yugi's neck. I was a Pharaoh but now I watch over Yugi and have taught him everything I know and helped him become the duel monster champion." Yami told Harry and Megan Muto.

"Do you know your family?" Megan said after a few minutes of silence. Yami shook his head and she smiled at him.

"No I don't remember anything of my past" Yami said as he looked down Harry then smiled at his wife.

"We have not propperley introduced ourselves. This is my wife called Megan and I am Harry Muto. We would like to thank you for looking after our little Yugi" Harry said to Yami. He went out for a hand shake and Yami accepted Harry's hand. Yami then looked back into the other room where everyone else was.

"They are all enjoying themselves...I just wish I could remember my past more" Yami said as he looked into the other room where he saw Yugi enjoying himself.

"Yami?" Megan said. Yami turned to look at Megan.

"Is there something you want?" Yami asked in confusion.

"We were thinking because you have no family would you be happier staying with Yugi?" Harry said to Yami. Yami looked at them as if he knew what was coming.

"Are you going to take Yugi away?" Yami asked and both of them nodded.

"We were thinking just for about 3 days or a week but we were worried about how you will cope." Harry told Yami.

"No one would take me even if I asked. When Yugi first tried to solve the puzzle something stopped him but then after 8 years passed and then I realised that he was chosen to solve the puzzle. After he completed it I felt reborn inside him. We had some bad times but most of the time we are glad that we have each other for company...until one day." Yami stopped as the rest of the sentence would not leave his lips. Megan then sat next to him.

"Go on Yami what happened?" Megan asked.

"Me and Yugi got separated and I fell into my own darkness I was destroying myself" Yami said and Megan gave Yami a hug.

Yami heard a shuffling from outside as if something was coming. Megan could see that Yami's ears pricked up as if he caught the scent of something. Harry looked confused and then looked at Yami and understood that he could hear something.

"Someone is coming and something is tell me that whoever it is, is not going to be friendly" Yami said as he stood up. A few seconds later the door bell rang. Yugi went to answer the door.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi said as he opened the door.


	11. The Surprise Guest

The Surprise Guest?

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked the man standing at the door. He was tall with a long white coat. His blue eyes were giving off a cold glare at Yugi as he stood there in the door way. Yugi looked directly into his blue-eyes and he could see nothing in them. The man was wearing a duel disk on his left arm. He crossed his arms and still looked at Yugi as he started to enter the house. Yugi made no movement to this man's actions.

"Kaiba...What brings you here?" Kaiba turned around to see Yami with one card in his hand. Yami gave Kaiba a smile like he expected him to come round. Joey, Tristan, Tea and Bakura looked at Yami as Yugi came in the room.

"Yami did you invite him here?" Yugi asked but Yami shook his head.

"I thought that since the top duellists were here I thought he would be drawn here" Yami told Yugi who took an understanding of what Yami meant. Joey looked at Yugi confused at what Yami said.

"English?" Tristan asked and Yami and Yugi both turned to Tristan.

"Yami means that since everyone is here and could all be duelling Kaiba is here to defeat us all" Yugi said to Tristan making it clear to everyone else who did not understand. Yugi looked behind Yami at his parents. Yami looked behind him and smiled.

"Yami, who are they?" Yugi asked in confusion. Yami just smiled. Yugi started to get a bad feeling that Yami trusted them Yugi went over to Yami. Harry and Megan backed away a little bit and left Yugi and Yami together. Yugi though Yami was up to something but Yami knew that Yugi would get the hidden secret from him.

"Yugi...Look at the photo of your parents" Yami told Yugi. Yugi took out the photo of him and his family. Yugi looked up at Harry and Megan and then back at the picture.

"Yugi...our son" Harry said as Yami started to move out the way. Yugi started to back away from them both and Kaiba came.

"You must be the people who own a company" Kaiba said as Yugi looked up at him.

"You must be Kaiba" Harry said to Kaiba with a smile.

"Why did you leave me all those years ago?" Yugi asked before Kaiba had a chance to say anything back but he looked at Yugi because he did not understand what was going on.

"Yugi. I had to leave you behind because I did not know anyone I could trust with you. I had a talk with Yami and realised that you were doing better after completing the puzzle. We followed how well you were doing in Kaiba's duelling tournament. Yugi you don't need us." Megan said to Yugi as she kneeled down on her knees and gave Yugi a big hug. Yami decided it was his turn to leave the room and Yugi. Kaiba walked off as well not wanting to ruin the moment for once. Yami started to follow Kaiba until Harry took Yami's hand. Yami looked back at Harry as he looked down at Yugi.

"I would like it if you let go of my hand" Yami said as Harry let go.

"Then you need to stay here" Harry said to Yami. Yami looked at Harry and then Megan after she stopped hugging Yugi.

"Can we both have a word with both of you?" Megan asked Yami and Yugi. Yami looked at Yugi and both nodded.

They left the room and then went into the garden. There was a tree at the back and Yugi and Yami both ran to the tree and sat down under it. Yugi smiled as he looked up at the moon and the stars that were shining down at him. Yami was not really allowed to be out late but this was an exception. Yugi watched as his parents came closer to the both of them. Harry and Megan smiled at the both of them and waited for Yugi to send them questions but when they found out that he just waited like he did when he was little and they remembered it. Megan sat next to Yugi under the tree and Harry sat next to Yami. Megan put her arm around Yugi and cuddled him closer to her and Yugi allowed himself to be with his mum. Harry and Yami both smiled.

"Something is telling me that Yugi won't need me anymore" Yami said sadley and Harry looked but frowned.

"Why not?" He asked Yami.

"Because Yugi knows that his family is here now. I don't think I should stay with him because I'm not the part of the family" Yami told Harry and Harry started to think.

"I don't think that's a good enough reason to leave Yugi after how many years together?" Harry asked Yami.

"8 years Yugi tried to solve the Millennium puzzle but I was too stubborn to let him. I waited for the perfect person I could trust. I let him solve the millennium puzzle and we became friends. I watched over him for months. I forgot how many as I was busy trying to find my past" Yami said to Harry and they both looked up at the sky. The stars were still there and Yami looked down as Megan moved over to Yami and Harry went to Yugi. Megan started to get on with Yami and Harry started to get the connection with Yugi like Megan did. Megan managed to make Yami feel combatable about being around Yugi's parents that he started to feel like he was a part of Yugi's family and Megan was making sure of that. Yugi was getting use to having his parents around him and Yami started to realise what it was like having some parents around him.

"I don't understand" Yami said and Megan looked at Yami as Harry started to tickle Yugi. Yami couldn't help but started to get a little protective.

"What don't you understand Yami?" Megan asked Yami but Yami looked down.

"Why are you treating me like I am your own son?" Yami asked as Megan looked at him. Harry and Yugi stopped messing around and then both turned to look at Yami who was really getting confused. Yugi smiled at Yami's confusion.

"Anyone who treats my son as a brother will be treated like a son" Megan said as she hugged Yami. Yami's natural instinct kicked in and he hugged her back. Harry smiled.

"I'm thinking Yami's never done this in years" Harry said to Yugi and he nodded. Yami and Megan stopped hugging and went back to staring up at the sky. Yugi and Harry did the same. They enjoyed the rest of the night together outside in the garden without a care in the world.

"I think it's time for bed Yugi" Megan said as Yugi gave off a yawn. Yami smiled and they all got up and walked to the house. They all went inside and everyone was all waiting for Yugi to see everyone off. Kaiba was sitting in a chair and stood up when he saw Yami and Yugi enter the room.

"It's about time you came Muto!" Kaiba yelled at Yami. Yami did not even flinch as he was expecting Kaiba to have a go at him because they did not duel.

"Kaiba are you wanting a duel?" Yami asked but Yugi stepped forward. Yugi wanted to duel Kaiba for a change for Yami. Yami looked at Yugi and felt his determination getting inside him telling him to back down this time Yugi is going for it. Yami smiled and backed down.

"Kaiba I want to duel you" Yugi said making everyone in the room gasp. Yami smiled and Joey came to them both. He looked worried about this but saw the determination in Yugi and smiled and then backed away.

Yugi was ready for Kaiba and his duel. He remembered everything that Yami taught him and was really ready to help Yami take a break from Kaiba and felt like it was his turn to make Yami proud of something and he wanted to impress his parents. Yugi took out his deck and brought out his duel disk and stood there ready. Yami smiled as Yugi was going to duel Kaiba. Yami would never forget this day.

"Good Luck Yugi"


	12. The Duel

The Duel

Yugi looked at Kaiba as he put on his duel disk. Yami gave a smile as it was going to be a friendly duel between Kaiba and Yugi but Yugi gets a chance to show what he knows. Everyone looked at Yugi and Kaiba and could feel the tension building waiting for each other to make a move. Yugi knew that they could not duel in the house its too small.

"Maybe you should duel outside" Yami said with a hint of darkness in his voice as if he wanted this to happen. Even one gave a little shudder at Yami's last comment because only he used that voice when he knew something was going on and when he enjoyed it. Yugi nodded and walked out the room and Kaiba followed. The night sky was full of stars and twinkling in the garden. Yami felt free in the night sky but knew that this could not happen until another special occasion. Yugi and Kaiba set up in the garden and waited for something to happen. There was a gust of wind in the air and not even that broke the tension.

"Well this is a turn of events. I wanted to duel the other version of you but I just get the shrimp" Kaiba said to Yugi as they were shuffling each other's decks. Yami felt a spark of rage in him but he kept it locked up and not to interfere with the duel that Yugi was going to do. Yugi looked at everyone and they all had their encouraging smile on. Megan and Harry gave thumbs up along with Yami.

"You wanted a duel so I'm going to give you one" Yugi said and Kaiba just gave out a little snigger.

"I was not expecting you" Kaiba said again. Yugi did not even bother replying to what Kaiba just called out to him. Yami on the other hand wanted to get Kaiba and release every bit of rage Yami has kept inside him ever since he came to the party. Yugi looked at Yami just wanting him to calm down. It came down and Kaiba and Yugi were both ready for the duel.

"Make your move Kaiba!" Yugi yelled at Kaiba as he was standing far away. Kaiba smiled and waited for the right time to duel Yugi with Yami watching him.

"I draw. I summon Lord of D. In attack position. I then end my turn" Kaiba said to Yugi

"I draw and I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode and then place one card face down on the field and end my turn." Yugi said and Kaiba smiled. The duel went on for some time and Yugi and Kaiba both summed their Egyptian God cards.

"With Obelisk at 4000 attack points Yugi's Slifer could destroy it and do 1000 life point damage to Kaiba" Yami said but then when he looked up at the Gods they looked at him. Kaiba noticed this and then drew a card to start his turn.

"I summon Gemini Elf in defence mode and then I end my turn" Kaiba said and then Yugi looked up at Slifer the sky dragon.

"I know you want this and not to fight another Egyptian God but Slifer I have no choice. Slifer destroy Obelisk the Tormentor." Yugi told Slifer. It hesitated to attack but still did its order that Yugi gave it. Obelisk was destroyed and the duel was over. Yami stumbled backwards and Megan caught him. Yugi looked at Yami and then ran over to him.

"Yami what's wrong?" Yugi asked calmly and Yami's voice entered Yugi's mind.

"_Yugi...The Gods have connected to me somehow but I'm sure I will recover"_ Yami's voice echoed in Yugi's mind and he smiled. He took out Slifer the sky Dragon and gave it to Yami by placing the God card in his hand. The card glowed for a couple of seconds and then Kaiba took out Obelisk and it started to glow. Kaiba looked over at Yami who now held Slifer and then looked away from them all.

"There is no way I am giving you to Yami Obelisk" Kaiba said to the card but then a gust of wind came and blew the card out of Kaiba's hands and landed near Yami. Yugi picked up the card and it glowed. Yami moved his hand closer to Obelisk and Megan looked at the card.

"Will he be ok Yugi?" Megan asked Yugi. Yugi smiled at Megan and then nodded.

"Yeah I get a feeling he will be ok" Yugi said in a cheerful voice and Kaiba glared at Yami. Kaiba walked near to Yami and then looked at the card. Yami gripped the card harder and then opened his eyes only to see rage of Kaiba looking at him.

"Give me Obelisk" Kaiba said to Yami but Yami gave him an icy glare and Kaiba felt ice starting to creep up his arm. Yami looked at Kaiba and then the Obelisk card in his hand and smiled. Kaiba tried to grab the card off Yami and he could not move his arm.

"Seems I do have a connection to the Egyptian God cards" Yami said with a smile on his face. Kaiba looked at him full of Rage and tried to attack Yami. Yami just grabbed his fist that Kaiba swung at him and just stopped Kaiba in his tracks. Everyone looked at Yami and he pushed Kaiba away from him. Kaiba stormed off away from the group and Yugi let out a yawn.

"I think it's about time that you went to bed Yugi." Megan said to her son. Yugi nodded and Harry picked him up.

"Yami that was so cool!" Joey said as he came running up to Yami. Yugi looked at Yami before falling asleep and Megan stood next to Yami.

"Yami what happened? How do you have a connection with the Egyptian God Cards?" Megan asked Yami but he just smiled at Megan.

"It's a long story" Yami simply said as he started to head inside with everyone else. Megan smiled at Yami and also went inside.

Harry came back downstairs after putting Yugi to sleep.

"I think it's about time that we all went to bed" Harry said to everyone. Yami was the only one full of energy but everyone else was shattered after the day's events. Megan and Harry were the first to leave the house as they said they enjoyed the day. They were coming round tomorrow to see Yugi in the morning. Joey, Tristan, Tea and Bakura all left to go to their homes to get some sleep as well. Solomon and Yami were the only ones left awake.

"Yami don't you think you should get some sleep? Solomon asked Yami. Yami looked at Solomon and nodded. Yami was sitting on the sofa as Solomon brought down a blanket and a pillow for Yami.

"Harry and Megan are coming round to see Yugi again" Yami said after Solomon sorted out the sofa for Yami. Yami was great full for that but it was his first time sleeping for years. Solomon left Yami alone downstairs. Yami placed his head on the pillow and slowly fell asleep thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow.


	13. Harry and Megan leave

FC: I Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Harry and Megan Muto because I came up with them.

* * *

Harry and Megan Muto leave?

Solomon Muto woke up the following morning and left his bedroom and goes downstairs. As he did he remembered that Yami was asleep on the sofa and that he might wake him up and who knows what could happen. This was the first time Yami has fallen asleep because he was making sure that Yugi was getting enough sleep while he sorted out his deck and just relaxing. Yami never fell asleep until last night after Yugi's birthday. Solomon decided to go downstairs after all but stay in the kitchen until Yami woke up for himself instead of being woken up by anyone.

Yugi can downstairs a couple of seconds later after his grandpa did and he also went to the kitchen.

"Morning Yugi" Solomon said to Yugi. Yugi looked as though he should be in bed but after yesterday Yugi never wanted to sleep. Solomon looked at Yugi and smiled.

"Hi Grandpa. Do you know where Yami is?" Yugi asked and Solomon just smiled.

"He fell asleep on the sofa last night. He looked really tired as well. I'm sure when Yami is ready he will get up" Solomon said to Yugi and Yugi smiled at the news that Yami went to sleep last night. Yugi never saw Yami sleep before and was tempted to wake him up. Yami on the other hand was still asleep at 10 o'clock that morning when the door bell rang.

"Yugi the door" Solomon said and Yugi went to get it. Yugi opened the door and Megan and Harry were standing there.

"Mum and Dad. What brings you here?" Yugi asked and they both smiled at their son.

"We just wanted to see our son and wanted to ask a question" Harry said and Yugi let them into the kitchen.

"Why are we in the kitchen?" Megan asked as they sat down. Yugi and Solomon looked at each other and smiled.

"Yami's asleep in the living room so we have to stay in here until he gets up" Yugi said and every one smiled.

"What time does Yami get up?" Harry asked and Yugi along with Solomon shrugged. They never had Yami sleeping before but they all agreed that they would not wake him up because they were not sure if he was a morning person. Yugi got his deck out his pocket and looked at it. Harry and Megan were having a cup of coffee and waited for Yami to wake up.

It reached midday before Yami woke up. Yami stretched out on the sofa and sat up straight and headed to the kitchen where everyone was. Yami went into the kitchen and saw that Yugi was enjoying his lunch. Yami sat down at the table with Harry and Megan enjoying something to eat as well. Solomon put down a plate that had cooked chicken on it. There was also slice of bread on the side if Yami wanted more. Yami went straight for the chicken and started eating it down politely before Solomon gave a double take on Yami's plate. The chicken was there for a split second before Yami got his hands on it. It looked like Solomon never gave Yami any chicken because the plate was clean from chicken. Yugi smiled at Yami after Yugi finished his meal. Yami finished his at the same time as Yugi did.

"Yami we were wondering if you would be happy here or come and stay with us at the weekends?" Harry asked Yami and Yugi looked at Harry.

"Dad what do you mean?" Yugi asked. Harry looked at Yugi and smiled.

"I mean I would not mind having you two around the house on the weekends. Me and Megan would like that very much." Harry said to them both. Yami was not sure but Yugi was willing to give it a try. Yugi liked the idea of spending time with his mum and dad and still able to hang out with his friends. Yami did not mind as long as he was with Yugi, Yami never minded where he went. He just hated the fact that Yugi goes to school and Yami has to stay in the puzzle for the day. Yami wanted to get out at school but he was forced to stay inside the puzzle until Yugi gets bullied then he comes out and gives them a good lesson. Yugi got bullied rarely now so Yami doesn't even get out then.

Yami and Yugi were left to think about this as they sat at the table and started to play a board game with each other with Megan and Harry watching them. They went through all the games in the house and duelled each other for about 1 hour before they settled down and started to relax. Yugi and Yami won and lost the same amount of times with each other and for all the duels it was a draw. Harry and Megan looked at how relaxed Yami and Yugi were when they were sitting next to each other.

"Mum...I think we can make it on the weekends I'm not sure." Yugi said eventually and Megan and Harry both looked at Yugi and Yami and smiled.

"I think you will like it" Megan said. Yami looked as though he was asleep on the sofa.

"I think Yami's tired" Yugi said as Yami had his eyes closed and not moving. Yugi saw Yami breathing but that was about it. The puzzle around Yugi and Yami's neck started glowing and it slowly returned back to normal.

"I think that means something good has happened" Yugi said and Megan smiled.

"Why what's wrong with Yami?" Harry asked.

"Yami never gets his sleep because he watches over me and he never eats as well so maybe it's saying that Yami is getting back a better life style. Yami's weird" Yugi said.

"Yami's just different" Harry said looking at Yami asleep.

A few hours later Yami never moved and Harry received a very important phone call involving his company. Yugi and Megan watched Harry take the phone call.

"Megan we have to get to England" Harry said to Megan.

"Why what was the phone call about" Megan asked but Harry looked at Yugi.

"Megan we have a problem on our hands. We have to go to England. My friend is getting married" Harry said.

Megan looked at Yugi as he smiled. He knew it would not last forever but there was one thing that could be done to keep alive the memory. Yami woke up when Yugi jumped off the sofa and rushed up stairs. A few seconds later Yugi was holding a camera in his hands.

"Before you go...can I upgrade my picture?" Yugi asked. Harry and Megan looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure but only if Yami and Dad can get in the photo" Megan said to Yugi. Yugi agreed with it and Yami was dragged from the sofa and Solomon came in the room and they all stood together to get a good picture. The picture came out perfectly and Megan and Harry both had a copy of the picture. Harry put his in his wallet and Megan laminated hers and placed it carefully in her pocket.

"We have to go now Yugi. Yami I want you to take good care of Yugi for us" Harry said. Yami smiled and nodded.

The picture of them all had Megan and Harry at the back of the 5, Yami was in the middle and Yugi and Solomon were standing at the front. Yugi placed the picture in his bedroom and Yami was standing there.

"I like your parents" Yami said to Yugi making him jump.

"I love my parents Yami. I will miss them now I know what they are like" Yugi said to Yami. They both smiled at the picture. They looked out the window and they watched the sun set just like Harry and Megan were doing while they were packing.

"I'm going to miss those two" Megan said and Harry put his hand on Megan's shoulder. She looked at him and smiled.

"I think we both will but we have a picture to remind us of them. They have a picture to remind them about us Megan. Don't worry the trip should not be long unlike when he was 3 years old." Harry told Megan. They both smiled as the continued packing to go to England.

* * *

FC: Thank you for reading this story. Its now completed and the revews I recieved are positive. I am glad that you took your time to read this story. If you liked this story then thats great. You guys are the best. =]


End file.
